


【笔谦】无原则动物

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】니가 하면（GOT7） [1]
Category: GOT7, 笔谦
Genre: M/M, 没写完
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: 想好了开头想好了结尾没想好中间
Relationships: 笔谦 - Relationship
Series: 【同人文】니가 하면（GOT7） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651207
Kudos: 1





	【笔谦】无原则动物

烈酒杯的旷野歌

1.0

正在长大的金有谦逐渐感觉到人是挺没有原则的动物。

就像他明明讨厌记忆里从前那个烟雾缭绕充斥着咳嗽和咒骂的家，却还是在墙角偷看娴熟地捻开烟盒垂下眼角的林在范之后，心里开始觉得吸烟好像也没什么大不了。

同样的事发生在一切被青春期管束划定的禁区之中，逃课、打架、喝酒、夜不归宿。

“可能我对林在范确实没什么原则。”金有谦心想。

但是林在范好像单对金有谦有原则似的，从小揣在裤腰带上带大的，搞这些不良事的时候却一律不带他。

林在范又一次深夜翻墙进院门的时候，果不其然看见那小子的房间灯还亮着，黑黢黢的一双眼睛透过窗户盯着自己。就像那天他问出：“哥不能也喜欢我吗？”一样，理直气壮到让人噎在嗓子口吐不出一句荒唐。

林在范没有像往常一样从裤子裤袋掏出一根棒棒糖从窗口递过去，揉一把金有谦的头毛求小祖宗保密，他僵着一张脸就走了回去，身后的视线仿佛要盯穿后脑勺似的。

2.0

“你对我哪来的这么多原则？”金有谦又拿那双黑黢黢的眼睛盯着刚撞破自己抽烟，盛怒之下打翻烟盒，眼睛都红了的林在范。

“我问你是第几次抽。”林在范一字一句从牙缝里磨出来。

“你能抽我不能抽？“金有谦歪着头反问他。

林在范有些不自然，躲开他的视线，憋了半天憋出一句：“我以后也少抽。你不许抽。“

金有谦心知他脑补了一出什么自己苦口婆心劝哥戒烟的大戏，然而不在乎地摇摇头，说：“我真没觉得这有什么不好。”

林在范有些震惊地望向他。

金有谦耸耸肩，向他走了一步，说道：“我没抽过，刚想试试就被你发现了。”看着林在范明显缓和的神情，他又追问了一句：“所以说，你到底对我哪来的那么多原则？”

你是我揣在裤腰带上拉扯大的弟弟，你是祖国阳光下的花朵，你是……林在范张了张嘴，这么多义正言辞的理由攒在心里，却什么都说不出口。

“我不是小孩了。”金有谦往前踏一步，林在范竟下意识想退一步，但他忍住了。

林在范抬起头，“不是小孩就能不要原则了吗？”

“我对你就没有原则。”金有谦这话说的太过心安理得，林在范一时间又不知道作何反应。

3.0

KTV里嘈杂的喧闹混着低沉的情歌前奏，林在范握着麦却感到兴致缺缺。自从被告白之后，就再也不知道怎么和这从小到大一起泥地打滚上房揭瓦的弟弟相处了，从觉得被一抹视线紧紧围绕，做什么都透露着尴尬。打完篮球撩衣服擦汗尴尬，被自家妈妈派遣去隔壁金家送菜尴尬，就连漫画摊前各窝一角呆着都尴尬。

为什么金有谦不尴尬？

林在范百思不得其解，仿佛一切都是那么自然的，自然的只有被告白的自己在尴尬。

一群人的起哄声改过了情歌的第一句，林在范本来就懒得开口，便放下了麦克风，抬眼看去。青春期躁动的国王游戏，因为新来了几个生面孔而更加刺激这大家蠢蠢欲动的神经。

金有谦神色如常，把对面姑娘鲜红欲滴的耳垂收在眼底，抿了一口饮料慢条斯理地说：“这位同学刚来大家不要玩这么大，不如还是换成阿泽把。”全然不顾周围喝倒彩的嘘声，拉过他倒霉的同桌往沙发上一推就做起了俯卧撑。一时间包厢里充斥着阿泽的哀嚎和围观者的爆笑。

“这个时候倒有原则的很。”林在范也不知道自己为什么要在心里这样说，手指不自觉的摩挲着麦克，眼睛盯着终于不再时刻看着自己的金有谦，日日相对，真的从没有发觉少年已经抽条拔节，很像个样子了。

游戏再开局的时候，金有谦也只是面色微红有些气喘，甚至没有再看他，林在范却怎么都抹不掉心里一丝异样的感觉。等他终于想明白这位弟弟喜欢的是自己，所以自然喜欢的是男人的时候，已经是各回各家各找各妈的收摊时刻了。

本来林在范和金有谦理所应当一路回去，他心里还有些无所适从，可金有谦扔下一句在范哥我到阿泽家玩一会就勾肩搭背跑得没影了。只留下林在范一个人心里不知是什么滋味。

10.0

“林在范你能不能有点原则？”

金有谦揉着腰无语地看着裹着被子睡得正香的林在范，全然忘了自己从前的flag。


End file.
